the_omcfandomcom-20200214-history
What OMC Does
This is where you learn about everything OMC does, from normal, everyday things to flat-out celebrations and parties, as well as funerals and wars. Hey, everyone! This page is a sheet of blankness! Help the OMC Wiki by adding to it! Every Day OMC is a fun-loving category, so we enjoy roleplaying, charrie chatting, and simply chatting. Many, many discussions are made in OMC, and almost all of them are constantly active. Most roleplays and charrie chats stay active for approximately 30 or so pages until forgotten, but new roleplays and charrie chats continuously replace the old ones. ~ -:- $ -:- ~ Congrats! You've found a 1 dollar bill (If dollars are not your currency please ask Charm to help)! Claim it for yourself quickly and go find more money! Report back to the MOSHI FORUM MONEY HUNT! forum in OMC to buy something--I tell you, the items here are extra rare! Now what are you waiting for? Go get some money! Parties OMC often holds parties, where we chat, charrie chat, and be crazy and random. These are usually in celebration of Outsiders' birthdays, however there have been a few that haven't followed this logic. There are also party planning pages, in which people decide what should be in said party. In these threads. These parties are made for fun, and fun is what happens! There are a wide number of Outsider-created parties in OMC. Funerals Funerals are generally not very nice events, and they are created when an Outsider dies in real life, or when they leave OMC. These discussions will probably be full of sad Outsiders. Outsiders will create comment-tombstones—a chunk of writing in a narrow space—for their deceased friend, relive the moments in which they were active, and pretty much be sad. Funerals are a depressing time, especially when the person dies in real life. Fortunately, many Outsiders who leave OMC do come back, so that's a happy ending. :D Wars These events can be caused for a number of reasons—color wars, trolls, hackers, or disagreements between categories. Troll wars usually start with a troll summoning an army, and beating the living daylight out of their target category via hateful comments and truckloads of icons. The best way to handle a troll war is to ignore the trolls, who will get bored and leave—with no apologies. Hackers are solitary creatures and rarely come together into a pack to fight. During a war between a hacker and a category, the hacker will break into several accounts, and, using those accounts, post bad things until the account is banned. The best way to handle a hacker is to report them, and stay logged in no matter the circumstances so they won't break into your account. It's also wise to have backup accounts on handy, and use a lesser-used account once you're aware of a hacker on the forums, to prevent your main account from getting hacked. Hackers will usually leave if ignored. Disagreements between categories start with one category flooding into the other, posting hate threads and making threats. The category being attacked will fight back and try to drive off the attackers. These wars can last from a few minutes to hours. If attackers are left alone, they will end up getting bored and leave, or the two categories can work out a compromise. Every other ordinary war was usually caused by a troll, a hacker, disagreements between different categories, and even by loyal Outsiders at times. Outsiders rarely ever are the cause of war, though. It is usually by a troll. To learn more about trolls and these other little things, go to the OMC Incident Log!